Runaways
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray runs away from home with the boy who lives across the street, Noah Puckerman. What happens when they settle in Lima, Ohio?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy glared out of her bedroom window, angry at the world for something only a few of its occupants had done. She saw the sixteen-year-old neighbor throwing a bunch of random stuff into an RV, as his mother stood in the doorway with hair curlers in, screaming bloody murder at him. Lucy watched as the mother gave up, stomping inside in her socks.

Then she decided to do something a bit reckless. She climbed out of her second story window, and scaled down the drainpipe her dad had oh-so-conveniently placed on her side of the roof. Jumping off, she walked quickly to the other side of the street.

"Where are you going?" She asked her neighbor, who's name she had forgotten.

He glanced at her, not saying anything. He threw the last few objects into the back, and turned back to face her. "What do you care?"

Suddenly, her mouth was dry. "I was wondering..." She began, and found that she couldn't look into his eyes when she asked him. "Could I go with you?"

He blinked; he obviously hadn't expected her to say that. His eyes rolled over her, taking in her scuffed leather boots, light skinny jeans, and tank top before grinning. "Come on kid. Just go home." He dismissed her, waving a hand towards her cookie-cutter house. "You don't want to go where I'm going."

She felt herself get irritated. "You don't know that. Anywhere's better than here." She growled, sounding way less menacing than she had hoped.

"What happened? Did Daddy take away your cell phone for a week?" He inquired with a loathing that surprised her. "Just let a few tears slip while begging for it back, Babydoll. There are worse problems to have."

Her fist clenched; she was already on edge, and she was not planning on taking this from him, of all people. "I have some money." She stated. "I'll pay for food or gas or whatever. Just take me with you. Please."

He still looked perplexed, but he leaned on the front of the RV to stare at her. Finally, he relented. "Fine. You have five minutes to get your things, then meet me back out here. Take longer than five minutes, and I'm leaving without you."

Lucy nodded, and fled to the drainpipe, climbing it with some difficulty. She flew around her room, grabbing her backpack and shoving a few outfits in, along with some makeup, her wallet, and her cell phone. Throwing on her boots, she dug under her bed and pulled out her stash of money, a few hundred dollars that she had been hoping to use on a bus ticket out, and finally snatched her toiletries. Once again she slid out of her window and down the pipe, and sprinted across to the RV.

He was still leaning on the hood, a superior look on his face. "Get in." he motioned to the door. "I'll drive first." She shuffled into the surprisingly clean room, sitting on the stretched-out couch.

"What's your name again?" He asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Noah."

Finally! A name to go with the face. "Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a start. They had been driving for a few hours, and when it had started to get dark, Lucy had stollen a pillow from the closet and curled up on the couch.

"Are we stopping?" She asked drowsily. They'd stopped a few times, to buy soda and use the restroom. There was just something unsettling about going to the bathroom inside of a moving vehicle.

Noah laughed. It was a mean laugh, mocking and cruel. "I'm going to sleep. You're going to keep driving." He said as he snatched her pillow and went to lay down in the bed.

Driving? "Where are we going?" She asked, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Just keep going along the interstate. We have to go for a long time." He waved her question off, and tugged off his shirt to change into his pajamas.

Lucy looked away. "I don't..." She started, then stopped. "I don't know how to drive." She spoke in a timid manner, not excited to see or hear his reaction. "My parents never taught me."

It was silent in the RV. Noah pulled on a t-shirt, and went to stand in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me. How old are you?" He was incredulous, and a little angry. It wasn't her fault, though. He had never asked if she could drive; if he had, she would have told him the truth.

"I'm 15. I'll be 16 in a few weeks, though."

"I picked up a 15 year-old who doesn't know how to drive and won't be 16 until long after we're where we need to go." He mumbled, then glared at her. "I guess we're sleeping here then." He threw his arms in the air and shook his head. "You can get changed, I won't creep on you." Noah walked away, crashing into the bed and turning his lamps off. He left the door open.

Lucy turned away from him, and pulled her clothes out of her backpack. She quickly stripped out of her jeans and tank top, throwing them on the couch to fold later. Pulling on her spandex shorts and black tank top, she realized exactly how revealing her outfit really was. Her tank top was a bit too small, and a bit of skin peeked out from between her shorts and tank. She shrugged. It was all she had, so it would have to work.

She snagged another pillow from the closet, and grabbed a blanket this time. Flipping the switch next to the couch to turn the lights off, Lucy laid down and curled into herself. Her parents were probably looking for her by now. (((Let them look.))) The nasty part of her mind thought as she settled into the comfortable cushions. (((I hope they're not too worried.)))

"Are you dressed yet?" Noah's voice drifted out of the bedroom. He didn't sound that angry anymore.

"Yes." She called back.

He came out of the room, turning on the light as he walked over to the couch, picked up her feet, and sat from where they had just evacuated. He carefully dropped her feet onto his lap. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need something?" Hoping she didn't sound too bitchy, she sat up, leaning against the back of the couch.

He looked amused. "My camper, my rules. I can come out here whenever I want. But I actually do need something." He slumped against the back of the couch, laziness oozing out of him. "Lucy. That's your name, right?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to need to change it. That way, when we get there, nobody will suspect you're the missing runaway." He shrugged. "Unless you want to go home. If that's the case, I could just drop you off at the next truck stop and be on my way."

"No!" There was no way she was going back, not after she'd had just a little taste of freedom. "I could go by my middle name."

He nodded. "What's your middle name, then? You'd have to use that and only that name."

"Quinn. Should I keep my last name? Dudley." She grimaced. Quinn was a pretty name, Lucy was an okay name, but Dudley was awful.

Noah was shaking his head. "Change it. It would be too easy to find you."

"What about Fabray? It was my third-grade teacher's last name. They wouldn't remember that." She really hoped that he would approve it. She had always loved the name Fabray, her teacher was so mean though; at the time, Lucy had decided that the teacher didn't deserve such a pretty name.

"That'll be fine. From now on, call me Puck. I'll keep my first name, Noah, but nobody will call me that. Puck Puckerman. That's my new name."

She couldn't help it. Lucy laughed.

"Shut up, Quinn." Noa-Puck got up and headed back for the bed.

"Goodnight, Puck." She giggled a little bit before turning the light off again and curling up. Lucy wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she stayed awake for hours, Quinn Fabray running through her head. It was a pretty name. Maybe she would keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinn."

She could feel movement, a kind of rocking and shaking. That's weird. Whatever. Quinn snuggled back into her pillow and kept her eyes closed to the light around her.

"Quinn!"

That voice was really irritating. It's a really pretty voice, in a manly way. It had a really nice tone, and there was a little bit of a bored drawl.

"What?" She groaned, her hands reaching out and searching for a blanket. She couldn't find it. It was probably at the bottom of the couch, she had a really bad habit of kicking it off during the night and finding herself cold in the morning. She wasn't cold right now. It was actually pretty warm. Quinn rolled onto her back and stretched.

"We're going to get there soon. You might want to get dressed." Puck said simply from the driver's seat.

"What time is it?" Quinn rubbed her eyes, seeing hints of her mascara from yesterday flake onto her hand. "Where are we?"

"We're almost there." He smirked. "It's almost noon, Princess. You sure can sleep."

She nodded; Quinn had always had issues with waking up early. Or at a normal time. Or before eleven on weekends. "Can I use you bedroom to get dressed?"

"Sure. Be careful, though. We're not on the interstate anymore, and I might hit a few bumps in the road." Was he joking?

Quinn grabbed her jeans from yesterday, and a red tank top. Heading back to the bedroom, she stopped and pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag. She would brush her teeth in the kitchen sink.

Once she reached the bedroom, she climbed onto the bed and slid the door closed. It was actually really hard to get dressed back there; the ceiling was low, the bed was frighteningly cushiony, and she could have sworn that the road wasn't this bumpy when she was sleeping. When Puck swerved suddenly, she was in the middle of pulling on her skinny jeans, and flew into the wall, hitting with an unnaturally loud thump. He did that on purpose. She would swear to it on oath in court if she needed to.

"What the hell was that?" She stormed out of the bedroom to whack Puck on the back of his head. "I was just thrown into a wall! I could have brain damage!"

"Well you really can't afford much more of that, can you?" He...teased? His eyes were still on the road. "There was a dog in the road. It's not my fault I'm a compassionate human being!"

Quinn crossed her arms, as Puck glanced back at her in the mirror. He grinned. "You know you're not wearing a shirt, right?

She looked down, and realized that she had forgotten to put one on when she had gone to cut off Puck's head. That's uncomfortable. She glared at him once more before heading back to the back of the RV, grabbing her tank top, and pulling it over her head. She then went over and brushed her teeth very carefully over the kitchen sink, keeping an eye on the driver to make sure there weren't any more 'dogs' in the road. Quinn didn't want to end up accidentally choking herself with a toothbrush. What a horrible way that would be to die.

She walked up and pulled herself over the divider into the passenger's seat with ease. "So, where are we?"

"About to cross into Ohio."

She crinkled her nose. "Why are we going into Ohio?" She asked. "What's in Ohio?"

"We're going to my sister's mom's house. She's always liked me." He snorted. "Says I remind her of my dad. Not exactly a compliment."

Quinn nodded; people always said that she was just like her mom; they didn't seem to realize that was the opposite of what she wanted to be. "Will she let me stay?"

He glanced at her. "Probably not. You're kind of a pain."

She smacked his arm. He laughed.

"She will, I called while you were comatose. She said that you can stay, but you can't say that you're staying with her when we go to school." He looked horrified when he said school. "She said that the only way that she would take us in is if we go to school, so we'll be attending William Mckinley High School."

"What grade are you in?" It was becoming clear to Quinn that she didn't know that much about her new housemate.

"I'm a sophomore. I should be a junior, but my parents didn't start me when they should have."

"I'm a sophomore too. I was home-schooled last year, though." She tried to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about the reason for her home-schooling, and he took the hint.

"How do you want to play it when we get there? Should we be friends? Siblings? We could say we're dating." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, and she snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"How about we just pretend not to know each other. It would be kind of weird if the two new kids already knew each other."

Puck nodded, and they drove in silence for a while. Before too long, they were pulling into a small-looking town called Lima. Soon, they reaching a cute, cookie-cutter house in an old-looking neighborhood. They picked up their things from the RV and knocked on the door.

A very put-together woman answered, a little girl peeking out around her.

"Puck!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

Quinn watched him as he accepted the hug. His eyes were soft, and he leaned down to hug her back. "Hey Nans. How are you?"

She let him go and ignored his question. Before she knew what was happening, Quinn was pulled into a tight hug. "Well aren't you beautiful! Quinn, isn't it? That's really a lovely name. I'm so happy that you're here!"

A little startled, Quinn stood for a minute, panicked, then hugged the woman back. "It's nice to meet you Miss..." She trailed off, and looked at Puck for help. He shrugged and didn't offer any.

"No, no. Just call me Nans." She let go of Quinn. "Sarah?" The little girl sprung to attention. "Show Quinn to her room? I have to talk to Puck for a minute."

Sarah nodded. "Follow me." She had a sweet voice, little and young.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Nans." Quinn said before following Sarah. She seemed pretty shy, so Quinn didn't try to make conversation as she walked up the stairs and into a small room, with a closet, bed, and dest. The room-which she assumed to be her bedroom- had white walls and a bright red bedspread. The floors were wood, and there was a soft rug that matched the bedspread in the middle. There were windows on each of the two exterior walls, one facing the street, and the other looking down the road. There was a lamp on the desk, and empty hangers in the closet. It was an awesome room, especially for somebody who was mooching off of them.

"Thank-" She started to say to Sarah, but the girl was gone. Quinn sighed, and walked over to the bed, closing the door behind her and unpacking her few belongings. She had given about half of her money to Puck for gas, and was left with about 400 dollars. She would spend that on clothes and give whatever was left to Nans.

Quinn hung up her clothes in the closet, then closed the sliding door. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was extraordinary. A few days ago, she had been Lucy Quinn Dudley. Now, she was Quinn Fabray. She could be anything that she wanted; she wouldn't waste her opportunity here.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up quickly, her alarm clock blaring. After slamming on it violently, she took a minute to clear her head; her mom had always told her to make lists in her mind to remember whatever she might have forgotten in her sleep.

_I'm Quinn Fabray. I live with Puck, Sarah, and Nans Puckerman. We arrived five days ago and they helped me settle in. Puck dropped me off at the mall and I bought new clothes and an alarm clock, which is why it went off. I bought the new clothes so that i would have something nice to wear on my first day of school, which is...today!_

She flew off her bed and flicked the light switch excitedly, bathing the room with a replica of sunshine.

Stepping quickly onto the cold, hard floor of the hallway, she skittered across the hall to Puck's room, and knocked twice, quickly. Quinn waited as he presumably dragged himself out of the bed and opened the door, leaning on the door frame with a tired grin.

"What are you so chirpy about, Darling?" He had been trying out nicknames for her ever since they had gotten to Lima; Quinn had told him a few times now to just call her Quinn, but he wouldn't have it.

She smiled happily. "It's the first day of school! You have to be up so that you can drive me." After she had delivered her wake up call and message, she spun and ran back into her own room, leaving him to try his very hardest to fall asleep on the doorframe.

"What am I supposed to wear?" She looked at her recently filled closet in uncertainty. Last night, in the shower, she had planned dozens of outfits and hair styles that she had thought would work, but now that she was actually confronted with the choice, she didn't have a clue what to wear.

After debating with herself for a few minutes, and even thinking about asking Puck for help, she chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a soft, swishy tank top that reached a little over her jeans, showing just a bit of her lightly tanned skin. She left her hair the way it normally was; wavy, and a boring blond color.

She jumped at a knock on her door. "Come on Blondie." Puck's voice rang out on the other side. "If I have to go, so do you."

Had it really been that long? Quinn glanced at her alarm. They had time, but not as much as she would have liked to have before the school started.

She grabbed a woven white bag that would function as a backpack and opened her door, causing Puck to nearly fall on her. She paused.

"Were you listening at my door?" She asked suspiciously. It would be creepy if he had been.

He looked vaguely embarresed. "Actually, I was trying to hear if you were awake still. The good lord knows that I was praying that you had fallen back to sleep; I am exhausted."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the stairs and out to the car he had bought with the money he got when he sold the RV.

"Come on." She may have accidentaly dug her nails into his bicep when she dragged him outside, and he flinched slightly before tugging away.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" He questioned her, rubbing his arm with one hand, gesturing wildly with the other. "We still have a half hour! Why do we need to go right now?"

Quinn stared at him, trying to discern whether he was joking. "We have to get there early, to get our schedules and locker assignments. And Nans doesn't want anybody to know I'm living with you, people might get suspicious if they see us arrive together. We're conspicuous right now; two new people in a tiny town. We're going to be noticed."

Puck groaned, making a show of opening the car door and pulling out his keys slowly. Quinn rushed to the other side of the car and hopped excitedly into the passenger's seat.

He started to drive, heading in the general direction of the school. They had driven by the day before, and saw the students out at lunch.

"So…" Quinn wanted to make conversation, but she really wasn't sure how. Ever since they had gotten to Lima, the only times that she and Puck had interacted was at meals and when Quinn had gone to wake him up in the morning. "Are you going to do any clubs?" She aked lamely, coming up with random words so that her 'so' didn't just hang.

Puck snorted. "Why would I do that?"  
"Well, it's a good way to make friends."  
"Why would I need some stupid, small-town teenagers to be my friends? I don't need friends." He sounded almost resigned, but it was masked well with irritation.

Quinn really didn't know how to respond. "Everybody needs friends. For one, you are a small-town teenager. It's not like home was much bigger."

He flinched almost imperceptibly at the mention of home, but she decided to ignore it. If he wanted to talk, her door was right across the hall.

"I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading." Quinn said decisively. "I was on a team a year ago, and I think I'd do well."

They were almost to the school now, and Puck glanced over at her. "Cheerleading?" He said the word like one might say an expletive. "As in, short skirt, tank top, sleep with the whole football team?" He snorted as he pulled into a spot relatively far from the school. There were barely any cars in the parking lot, so he pulled in next to a clunker that looked like it had seen its best days about 30 years ago.

Quinn was indignant. "Cheerleading. As in, short skirt, tank top, respect from others, triple back-flips, being a flyer." She climbed quickly out of the car, slamming her door behind her and strutting into the school.

Whenever Quinn got angry, she walked with a certain walk. It wasn't intentional; she didn't even know that she did it. Usually, one hand would fall to her hip, and the other would swing threateningly at her side. She would hold her shoulders back and her head high, a proud look on her face and daggers in her eyes. She would take larger steps than usual, and sway her hips seductively, with her hair flipping around behind her.

Once she reached the school, she stepped into the principle's office. The receptionist looked almost scared of her, so she simply knocked on the glass door seperating her and Principle Figgins, and let herself in.

"Hello, sir." She said politely, but with an air of coldness.

"Quinn Fabray, I take it?" The grown man sounded nervous. Quinn nodded once. He handed her a schedule and a school rule book. "Welcome to Mckinley High School. If there is anything you need-"  
She shouldn't have done it. Quinn knew that it was rude, but at the moment she didn't care. She cut him off. "Actually, I'd like to talk to the cheerleading coach. Where can I find her?"

Instead of answering, Figgins pointed down the hall, to the left. She thanked him and left, nodding curtly to the receptionist on her way out.

Quinn looked at her classes briefly, noticing that she was in a few AP classes, which suited her just fine. She turned the corner, and nearly ran into a tall, tough-looking woman in a red and white tracksuit.

Thinking fast, Quinn turned and slid, ending up moving out of the way of the woman. The older woman looked at Quinn curiously.

"Well, I don't make a habit of associating with teenagers, they're disgusting and covered with disease, but I don't think I've met you before." The lady said, in as close to approving as she would ever get.

"I'm sorry ma'am. My name's Quinn, today's my first day." Quinn did her best to answer as politely as possible, but she was still angry, so it probably sounded much nastier than she intended. Luckily, the woman didn't seem to mind.

"I like you. You've got spunk. Because of this, I will grant you one favor."

"Actually, I was looking for the cheerleading coach. Would that be you?" She asked.

"It would." The coach stood almost statuesque now, waiting.

"I'd like to try out." Quinn almost added, 'if that's alright with you', bu decided that she didn't want to look weak in front of this coach. She got the sense that that would lessen her chances of getting on the squad.

The coach looked at her appraisingly. "Fine. But your name is a mouthful and you will be required to wear the uniform every day, no exceptions. I will now call you Q, and you should count yourself lucky, I have renamed people much worse. I have a spare uniform in my office, you can come try it on. Wear it every day. If it fits, you're on the team, and you will come to practice every morning and afternoon after school, no exceptions. If it doesn't fit, you will not get a tryout. I require that all of my girls wear a certain size uniform; it balances out the team."

Quinn was slightly confused, but followed the coach to her office to get the uniform. It fit perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

She wore the uniform all day, then gave it back to the Coach for some sort of secret stitch that she was going to put on the inside so that she would always be able to know if it was Quinns.

Quinn hadn't seen Puck all day, and he hadn't seen her in the uniform. She planned to keep it that way until at least the next morning. Instead of wearing the uniform that the Coach had sewn surprisingly fast, she wore her own clothes out to the car, and was silent on the way back to the house. It wasn't just her; Puck didn't even open his mouth. It made for an awkward car ride.

She hurried into her room and after closing the door, slid down it with an enourmous smile on her face. The coach seemed to like it better when Quinn was as nasty as possible, so she kept up her snobbiness for the rest of the day.

Hiding her face in her hands, she tried to keep from laughing in excitement. She was a cheerleader! A Cheerio in her new school! This was why she had left. She had left for a chance at popularity, and friends. That's what she was going to get, now!

She pulled the red-and-white bag from her own woven bag, and took out the uniform reverently. She spread it out on her bed, gazing at the perfect polyester stitching on her uniform.

One squeal. That was all that she would allow. It was just too exciing to hold inside.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Getting on the team wouldn't be worth it if she couldn't stay on the team. Quinn resolved to do some practice of her own before practice the next morning.

What she really wanted to do was look up some routines on YouTube and teach them to herself, but she would have to ask Puck to use his laptop to do that, and she really didn't want to have to explain herself. Quinn sighed, then walked across the hall and knocked softly on his door. She wasn't angry anymore, not really.

"Yes?" His voice came from behind her, and she jumped.

"May I borrow your laptop? Please?"

He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "What for?"

"I want to look up some stuff." She prayed that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Nobody listened to her prayers. "What kind of stuff." He straitenend up, as if an idea had hit him suddenly, and leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice. "Quinn Fabray. Are you looking up porn?"

She was absolutely appaled. "No!"

Puck shrugged, leaning back. "It's a shame. I could recommend some very nice sites for you."

"Eww." She shuddered at the idea. "Can I just borrow it? Please?"

Finally, he relented. "Fine. Feel free to look up some porn."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed his door open and walked quickly into his room, emerging with the laptop and a charger. "Thank you!" She called as an afterthought over her shoulder, closing and locking her door behind her.

Once she had gotten safely into her bedroom, and was sure that Puck had left, she plugged in the computer and set it down gently on her desk. She googled 'moderate-level cheerleading routines', and got a few hits. She practiced until it was time to eat, ate, and then showered, feeling pretty comfortable about the practice tomorrow. She and Puck would arrive early, and it should be early enough to get to the morning practice on time.

Quinn threw herself into her bed after laying the uniform out on her desk chair. She ran over the routines a few more times in her head before falling asleep. Quinn dreampt of flying.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night to a shuffling noise outside of her door, followed by a dull thump. She tensed up in her bed, then slid out carefully, reaching under the bed and dragging herself so that she couldn't be seen anymore. She reached around and up for her phone, and snatched it, her fingers working frantically over the buttons.

She held it to her ear. Ring, ring, ring.

"What." Puck's voice drawled on the other end, obviously barely awake.

"Puck!" Quinn whispered into the phone, panicked. "There's somebody in the hall."

"Where are you?" He asked her, slightly more awake. She heard movement on his end, as if he was getting out of his bed.

"I'm under my bed." Even though it was dark, she was glad he couldn't see her. She was blushing.

"I'll be right there. Don't make any noise." He hung up the phone, leaving her with only a faint buzzing emmiting from the phone. She turned it off with a silent huff, and quieted her breathing, listening intently for any noise in the hall.

She heard footsteps, and her door flew open. If she hadn't been consiously thinking about it, Quinn would have screamed. As she was now, she pressed herself into the wall on one side of her bed, curling into a ball, and holding her breath.

"Who the hell are you!" Puck growled. She heard more dragging, and put her hands over her ears, closing her eyes.

She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. Sliding her hands off her ears, she held her knees to her chest, keeping her eyes closed, and caught the tail end of a sentence.

"…And that gives you the right to break into my house?" Puck was obviously angry, but the adrenaline of being in danger was gone from his voice. He just seemed somewhat irritated now.

"Yes, now let go of me, moron. I'm going to have to get this suit burned now!" A familiar voice rang out.

Quinn lay under her bed for a few more seconds, processing the voice and what it meant, then slid out from under her bed quietly.

She stood carefully, still not making any noise, and looked out into the brighter hallway to see Puck holding onto Coach Sue's tracksuit clad arm.

He caught her eye and looked her over, a smirk appearing on his tired face. He let go of Sue's arm, and winked at Quinn.

"Don't worry, Angel, I don't think you're in any danger." He waved once, then headed back to bed, closing his door behind him.

Coach Sue turned to look at Quinn. "Q! I didn't think that I'd see you here." The older woman brushed past Quinn and strode into her bedroom, turning on the light in the process.

"Yeah, me neither." She was seriously confused. Did all cheerleading coaches randomly show up at their cheerleader's houses in the dead of night and sit on their bed? "What exactly are you doing here?"

Quinn was fully awake by that point; her brain had caught up.

"I make it a habit of showing up at my cheerleader's houses in the dead of night." Sue told her, not the slightest bit ashamed. "I like to know if my girls on on their toes."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. The coach was there, might as well make the best of it. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. I doubt you have my special brand of protien shakes and you have to be at practice tomorrow morning." She stood suddenly, and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. Once she was gone, Puck emerged from his room, the look on his face telling her that he had heard every word of their conversation and thought that it was hilarious.

Then, for the second time in five minutes, somebody nudged past her into her room and sat on her bed.

Puck sat for a moment, and Quinn started to worry that he was angry with her. There was no point in trying to hide the Cheerios uniform on her chair, so she just went to lay down on her bed, feet resting on his lap in a manner oddly reminicsent of their time in the RV. She tossed her extra pillow at him, and he put it up to his back, leaning against the wall.

"So, cheerleading, huh?" He said finally, in a neutral tone.

"Yes." She wasn't going to let him talk her out of it.

Puck started nodding. "Can't say I'm surprised. You always did strike me as the cheerleading type." His eyes took on a look of rememberance. "Well, except for that phase when you dressed like you were going to rob a bank, and rode a skateboard around the block for hours at a time."

Quinn burst into laughter. "I can't belive you remember that!" She hid her face in her hands. "That was a terrible summer. I insisted that everybody called me Luce, and made my parents by me so much black makeup."

He shook his head. "That's better than my rebellious phase." He grimaced.

"This isn't your rebellious phase?" She giggled, and leaned towards him, poking at his chest.

He glanced at her hand unexpectedly, and all at once, she felt naked under his intense gaze. Without warning, he swooped down and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, and she sat rock still for a minute, shocked.

"You know, it's not such a good sign for a guy when he kisses a girl and she doesn't kiss back." He murmered as he pulled away.

She blinked at him a few times before answering. "I just- I don't-…"

He interupted her. "You don't like me. I get it." His face was stony, and he moved to leave. She grabbed at his shoulder as he started to stand up, trying to push him back down.

"That's not it!" She exclaimed. "I've never been kissed! I don't know how!"

Disbelief crossed Puck's face before he turned so that he hovered over her, a knee on either side of her thighs and his elbows resting next to her ears. "I'll teach you then." He waited for her to do something.

She smiled and nodded, wrapping a hand around his neck and playing with the short hairs at the back of his Mohawk. He tilted his head, and bent down, barely touching her lips. Very quickly, she grew impatient. Quinn leaned up on her elbow and pushed her lips up against his, his bottom lip ending up between hers.

Puck swung slightly onto one elbow and drove her onto her back on the bed with the other hand and his hips, nipping on her top lip slightly.

A gasp escaped, and she opened her lips slightly. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly, running along the inside of her teeth.

Honestly, if she thought about it, it would have grossed her out. Tongues weren't sexy, they were personal and somewhat disgusting. She chose not to think about it, choosing instead to focus on the tickling feeling on the top of her mouth when he brushed it.

One of his hands slid under her head, sliding through her hair until her pulled it into a fist and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. It didn't hurt, but she could feel pressure on her scalp. His lips ghosted over her neck, kissing and licking and nibbling.

He reached a spot right above her collar bone, just next to the dip between them, and she inhaled sharply.

He settled there for a bit, sucking on it hard then skated his teeth across the red spot he left behind.

Puck released her hair, and her hands flew up, pulling his mouth up to meet hers. Quinn had had enough of laying back. She shoved his shoulder and drew herself up with one hand, rolling him over so that she was straddling him. Her hair fell in her face, but she didn't care. The look on his face –surprise mixed with arousal- was exciting.

With his hands now free, he planted one firmly on the small of her back, and brushed the back of her neck with the other, just where the baby hairs were.

Quinn moaned, then blushed, embarresed. She leaned down to kiss him again, but heard something from the doorway.

"Ah-hem."

She jerked, and would have falled off the edge of the bed had it not been for Puck's arm around her.

In the doorway stood Nans, her arms crossed and an amused grin on her face.

Quinn rolled over so that she was lying next to Puck instead of on top of him, and sat up. Her face burned, and she couldn't meet Nans' eyes.

Puck sat up behind her, and waved. At a look from Nans, he kissed Quinn on the cheek and headed out, going back to his own room, but this time he left the door open, and sat on his own chair, watching.

Nans didn't say a word, but reached into the pocket of her bathrobe and tossed something to Quinn, then left.

Quinn caught it, and looked down. She gaped at the object in her hands for a good few minutes, and Puck snickered.

Nans had tossed her a condom.


	7. Chapter 7

Blushing horrifically, Quinn ran over to close the door on Puck's laughing face, shoving the condom into the drawer in her nightstand. She walked back over to the door, and opened it slightly to see if he was still laughing. Apperently, he had had the same thought as her, and closed his door, no light emmiting from the seams.

She turned her own light off-again- and headed back to her bed. Chucking the pillow that had fallen off onto the head of the bed, she settled in, falling back to sleep quickly, and not allowing herself to think about Puck, or the kiss, or the condom in her drawer.

The second she woke up, Quinn flew into the shower, scrubbing herself with her new, lemon-scented shampoo, conditioner, and matching soap. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair before pulling it into the high ponytail she had seen the Cheerios wearing yesterday.

Clad in only her bathrobe, she rushed into her room and pulled on a clean bra and new underwear, then slid her uniform on over it. Like yesterday, it fit perfectly, accentuating her curves but not going agains any of her personal morals by being too promiscuous. Once she was perfect, she sat on her freshly made bed and pulled her Cheerios bag over to her. Just in case, Quinn threw in a normal outfit and her boots, and put a spare pair of underwear and a bra into a yellow bag and throwing it in along with a hairbrush, spare hair bands, a couple of lukewarm water bottles, and extra deodorant.

"Puck!" She called as she walked to his door and knocked on it. "Aren't you ready yet?"

He flung the door inward, and she accidently knocked on his bare chest instead of the solid wooden door that was there seconds before.

Quinn dropped her hand and reddened.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She was quizical, not angry. "Aren't you ready to go?"

Puck glared at her shortly, and she was taken aback. As far as she knew, they were on excellent terms. Her hurt must have been obvious on her face, as his eyes softened.

"I'm sick." He practically growled, not in anger, but because he could barely talk. "I called you a ride. Sorry, I thought that Nans had told you that I couldn't drive you today."

HONK HONK!

Quinn jumped. "Oh. I hope you feel better soon, then." She smiled at him. "Do you need for me to bring you anything back after school?"

He thought for a brief second. "A Slushee." He croaked. "Please. The grape ones are my favorite."

She nodded, then the car outside honked again. Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she leaned up and kisses him before bolting down the stairs and up to the car. Almost instantly she regretted not looking back to see his expression. Quinn shook her head to clear it out.

She knocked on the window, and a sweet but dopey looking kid rolled it down.

"Hi." He seemed confused, but Quinn couldn't figure about out what he could possibly be confused.

"Hi." She returned with a smile. "Are you my ride for the day?" She cocked her head to the side; the guy was adorable, if a little dorky.

"Uh…yeah. I think so." He unlocked the door for her and she climbed in. "I'm supposed to be picking up Puck's roommate?"

Quinn snickered and shook her head. "I'm his housemate. As in, I live across the hall."

He nodded, obviously still confused. "He didn't mention anything about you being a girl. Or about you being a Cheerio."

"Well, that's me." She looked out the windows. "Are you going to start driving, or would it be faster if I just walked." Quinn said snarkily.

"Oh! Right." He smacked the accelorater with his foot, and they lurched forward.

"Oof!" Quinn smacked her head on the dashboard as they went from zero to fifty in an impossibly short amount of time.

"Are you okay?" The tall, doofy boy asked her. She should probably ask his name, but her head was throbbing at the moment. "I'm so sorry. I forgot. That my foot was on the accelorater. I thought it was on the brake."

He didn't know where his foot was when he was driving? That made Quinn even more uncomfortable, but she just waved it off.

"I'm fine." She rubbed the bump on her head and winced.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, the boy's shoulder's slouched in what appeared to be shame. Before too long, they were pulling up to the school.

"Thanks for the ride." She stepped out of the car carefully. "Will you be here after school?"

He nodded, and she started to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her, unbuckling his seatbelt and rushing over with the wrong shoulder strap of his backpack on his right arm.

She stopped.

"I never got your name."

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She was eager to get out of there. The boy seemed nice enough, but she really didn't want to be late to practice on her first real day.

"It's uh… nice to meet you." He scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm Finn. Hudson."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn nodded to him politely before bolting off to Cheerios practice. He was cute, but weirdly simple. Puck was better. Way better.

She reached the gymnasium and tossed her bag into a corner, joining one of the small groups that littered the room. Five minutes late, Coach Sylvester walked in, carrying a speakerphone and a large protien shake.

"Run!" She screamed, forgetting to turn on the speakerphone, but it didn't make any difference. Once she had spoken, the girls all took off, jogging laps around the gym.

Quinn ran quickly and silently, her thoughts miles away. She wondered if Puck was okay, and if they were a thing now. They'd never gone on a date or anything, but they made out on her bed last night, so that was something. Also, they'd gone on a three-day roadtrip and changed their names so that they wouldn't get caught running away from their parents. That was a good start to any relationship. Not.

She shook her head, her ponytail bobbing. There was no way she was going to get distracted from her first cheerleading practice. Quinn put on a prize winning smile as she passed Sue, stopping when the coach cast a suspicious glance her way.

"Stop!"

The girls froze. Some of them fell over from the momentum forward combined with not moving their legs.

"Run your drills!" Sue bellowed through the megaphone. "Lopez, Pierce, help Q with the drills. McCarthy, Adams, you too!"

Four girls ran towards her, one with blond hair put into a ponytail like her own, and three with varying shades of brown hair.

"Hey." Believe it or not, Quinn was shy.

A chorus of hellos echoed around her, and they started the drills. It was surprisingly difficult; not doing the lifts exactly, but trusting strangers to hold her weight steady and catch her after she flew off their hands.

After two hours, they were dismissed to shower and get ready for school. Once she reached the locker room, Quinn quickly shed her uniform and hopped into the shower, piling her hair on top of her head and securing it with a clip as she washed her body with a bar of soap borrowed from one of the other girls.

Drying off, she got dressed and headed into the now-full hallways, hurrying to her locker and throwing her back in.

"So, you're the new girl." One of the Cheerios who had helped her in the drills startled Quinn as she walked up behind her.

She turned.

"That's me. But I prefer Quinn." She didn't particularily enjoy being called the new girl.

The other girl's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, you've got spark. I like it. I'm Santana."

Quinn nodded and took the book that she needed out of her locker, closing and locking it behind her.

"What class do you have?"

"Um…" She glanced down at the schedule she had put on a post-it note on her book. "Spanish with Mr. Schuester."

"Cool, same. I'll show you the way." Santana was off, people parting before her, watching her strut down the hallway.

Quinn followed quickly, bobbing and weaving through the masses of people. Santana stopped in the middle of the corridor, and turned. She stopped too, about to run into the other girl.

"No, you're doing it wrong." Obviously frustrated, Santana snatched Quinn's arms from where they had swung at her sides, replacing them on different parts of her body. Her right arm now balanced the book on her hip, her left swinging softly beside her. She put a hand on Quinn's back and pushed her chest forward, keeping another hand on her belly to keep it in place. She nudged her shoulders back a few degrees, and tilting up her chin, Santana finally approved of Quinn's look.

"Walk like you're the Head Bitch in Charge of these halls, because whenever you're wearing that uniform, you are."

Quinn nodded, and walked next to Santana to the Spanish classroom, staring people down with kind but icy eyes.

She drifted through her classes for the rest of the day, sometimes taking notes, sometimes not, and found herself at Cheerio practice again that night, running through drills until it was dark.

Let it never be said that Quinn forgot a promise. After practice that night, no matter how sore she was or how much she wanted to just go home and go to bed, she dragged herself, Finn, and Santana to the slushee machines in the commons area. She paid for a large grape one, and stood, waiting for it to fill up.

"Hi!" A small girl with a large voice bounced in, eyes focused on Finn.

"Uh, hey." He looked confused, whether from the brunette with the god-awful sweater and skirt combo, or just because he naturally looked confused.

"I'd like to take this time to formally introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry, and I-"

Quinn toned her out, choosing instead to listen to the repetative whir of the slushee machine. Why was it taking so long? Finally, the cup was filled, and she spun around quickly, not thinking about the lidless, purple drink she clutched in one hand, and accidently pouring it all over the Rachel girl, drenching her head to knee sock covered foot.

She wanted to apologize. She wanted to grab a mess of towels and help the girl get cleaned up. She would have done it too, if it hadn't been for one thing.

Santana laughed.

"Nice one Q!" She sneered at the short brunette. "I was getting tired of RuPaul over here jabbering my ears off."

Rachel teared up slightly at the name calling and rushed out, careful not to add insult to injury by slipping on the ice coating the floor.

"That was funny, Quinn." Finn laughed, but he sounded a little uncomfortable.

She nodded mutely, and turned to refill the slushee cup, taking note that she hadn't spilled a single drop on her uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

She had a plan. That day, she would go into the school. Quinn would seek out the Berry girl, and she would apologize for spilling the slushee on her. It had been an accident, and she felt horrible about ruining the girl's admittidly terrible outfit.

Puck-who was feeling better-drove her to the school in silence. The night before, she had given him his slushee and raced out of the room, not even stopping for long enough so that he could say thank you.

Puck didn't know that she had gone and cried in her room like a baby, her mind replaying the look on Rachel's face when Quinn had coated her with the purple iced drink.

She even dreampt about it, terrible nightmares that started and ended the same way. She would be in the cafeteria, getting a grape slushee. Unlike the night before, there were people around. It must have been lunch time, because the room was full. Once Quinn's drink was filled, she would turn around quickly, and every time she would turn around, a different person would be there.

It had started with her parents, and she hadn't felt too guilty about soaking them, so she turned around to refill her cup. Once she was done, she turned around again. This time it was her sister. That was worse. It continued the same way, changing each time. Parents, sister, other Cheerios, Sue, Rachel, and then she finally reached the one she was dreading. Quinn turned around again, and Puck stood before her, coated in slushee, glaring her down.

_I wish I'd never let you into my RV._ He would hiss, getting close to her. _I should have never let you kiss me. It was a pity kiss anyway. I knew that you hadn't kissed anybody, and I didn't want to be associated with such a loser. It's not a surprise that you'd never been kissed. Who would want to kiss you?_

Then he picked up a slushee out of nowhere, and threw it at her, cup and all. She woke up after that, and didn't go back to sleep.

When she reached the school, she walked with faked confidence down the halls, her chin up and her eyes wandering, looking for the short girl that she needed to apologize to. Instead, she saw a boy with more product in his hair covered in a blue drink running into a girl's bathroom with an asian girl who had blue streaks in her long black hair.

Quinn felt a pit form in the bottom of her stomach, but she ignored it, looking harder for Rachel.

Another kid ran past, also covered in slushee. This one was African-American girl with what had been an awesome outfit, but was now ruined by a slushee.

Quinn finally spotted Rachel, leaning up against a locker, looking through some papers that may have been sheet music. She started towards her, her apology on the tip of her tongue, when Puck walked by, carrying his own slushee, and tossed the contents of the cup on Rachel.

Quinn's jaw dropped, and she looked away hurriedly, scurrying down the hallway and into a dark, empty room with raised platforms on one end and a piano in the middle.

A couple of tears leaked down her cheeks. She had started something horrible! It had been an accident; if she had said something then, it would have never happened again to any of those kids in the hallways.

A choked sob escaped, and she covered her mouth with one hand, moving further into the classroom, away from the veiw from the door. She had to calm down. There was nothing that she could do about it now. The slushee thing wasn't really her fault, anyway. Quinn took a deep breath and looked around the classroom, thankful that nobody was there to see her break.

It wasn't her fault. None of it was. She stood, wiped her cheeks, and was grateful that she hadn't worn makeup that day. Stepping back out of the room, she was still a little uneasy about the whole thing, but it wasn't her fault, or her problem. If she wasn't to Cheerios practice soon, then she would be in trouble, and might lose her spot.  
There was no way she was going to let go of her spot on the team. That spot was Quinn's ticket to everything that she could possibly want. Friends, popularity, respect. It was all hers. She just had to keep her place on the team.

So she would do anything it took. If it killed her, at least she would die a Cheerio.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn threw her head up, smile gleaming in the sun as she flung her arms in tight lines so that she was in a Y shape at the top of the pyramid, pom-poms held aloft. She held her position, and roamed the field with her eyes.

She knew that Puck had tried out for football, and made the admittidly suckish team, so she looked for him across the field. Despite the terrible quality, the football team were still top dogs a McKinley, and she was glad that she didn't have to worry about anybody throwing anything wet, cold, or remotely iced at him.

Holding her position for a few more seconds, Quinn flipped backwards and out, twirling in the air a few times to land safely in the arms of the girls farthest out, who were waiting to catch her. The rest of the team in the pyramid who were high enough to jump followed her lead, flying in perfect syncronization.

"Q!" Sue shouted at her through her megaphone; Quinn ran to the Coach.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?"

"Your flip went out too far. The other girls had to run to catch you!" The taller blond woman didn't bother turning off her megaphone to talk to Quinn, and she had to focus on not flinching when she was bombarded with sound.

"Yes Coach." Quinn set off towards the girls again, determined to do it right.

They ran through the routine a couple more times, and then they were exused to go home. Coach Sue claimed that it was because she couldn't stand watching them fail for so much longer, but she thought the Sue might just be tired.

It was after eight when Quinn and Puck set off towards home, listening to the radio and not talking. After their kiss, it had gotten awkward between the two of them, and Quinn couldn't stand it. She couldn't stop it, though. It's not like she didn't want to talk to him, she just didn't know how anymore.

Puck switched the channel on the radio, and they ended up listening to the end of some sort of broadcast.

-Mr. and Mrs. Dudley are still looking for their daughter, Lucy Dudley, who went missing 2 weeks ago. The police have declared the girl as a runaway, and have advised that anybody who sees her please call this number. ***-****. To find a description of Ms. Dudley, please visit our website at-

Puck changed the channel again, turning it to a country station. Quinn's eyes were wide.

"I didn't think that they'd still be looking for me." She was stricken. Her parents didn't care, they never had. They hadn't even noticed when she had gone to camp for a week, and when she got home they had asked her why she was carrying a bag when she had just been messing around outside.

Puck looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Did you seriously think that they would stop?"  
It took her a moment to think, and was sad when she answered. Not at the answer, but at the foundation with which she based her words. "I didn't think that they'd ever start."

His knuckles clenched around the steering wheel as he pulled into the driveway of their shared house.

Quinn jumped out of the car, dragging her Cheerio bag and her backpack behind her. She rushed up to her room and closed the door, throwing her things on the ground and laying on her bed.

She didn't cry. Quinn had never been one for crying, and there was really no reason to cry. It wasn't upsetting to Quinn that her parents were looking for her after she ran away; to most people, it would be considered normal. It made no sense for her to be so upset right now.

Maybe she was upset because she didn't think that they would look for her, and when they did, it might mean that they missed her. Quinn didn't want them to miss her. All that she had done was move on with her live, and she expected them to do the same.

Her life her was unbelivably perfect. She had friends. She was top of the pyramid on the cheer team. She had a nice home, with people who cared about her even though they weren't related to her. So why did she feel so damn guilty?

"Quinn?" Puck had opened her door without her knowing, and slipped inside. He was standing by the semi-open door awkwardly, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

She sat up. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that if you want to go back, I'll drive you." His eyes were across the room, staring at her chair.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. "Do you want me to go back?" She waited anxiously for his answer.

"No!" He stepped inside more and shut the door behind him. Taking long strides, he had reached her and sat down next to her in a manner of seconds. "I-uh…" He shook his head. "Shit. I'm no good at feelings. Quinn, I-umm… I like you." He confessed to her.

That was not what she expected. "I like you too." Why did she say that? She hadn't meant to say that. However, it was true; she liked him.

He grinned and leaned over. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he pulled her into him so that she was leaning on him, her cheek resting on his chest.

"I'm glad I picked you up."

She laughed, sadness forgotten. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

"He's totally into me!" Santana, one of the other Cheerios whose company Quinn actually enjoyed most of the time, gushed as soon as she made it into the school.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. So far as she knew, Santana didn't like anybody. She was more of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl.

"Who?"

"Puck!" Santana smirked. "Imagine how good of a kisser he is! Or how good he'd be in bed." She lowered her voice a smidgen. "I heard he has a nipple ring. That's hot, right?"  
"Totally." Quinn said, half-heartedly. He was an amazing kisser, but he couldn't be into Santana. He was into her.

At least, he said he was.

She shook the thought out of her head. He wouldn't lie to her. He did like her. Not Santana.

Quinn had to wake herself up to continue to listen to Santana's rant about Puck and his mohawk or Puck and his beautiful eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but Santana didn't notice.

They passed Rachel in the halls, and Quinn couldn't bring herself to look at the other girl. Santana could, though and sneered.

"What's up, Manhands?"

Rachel didn't respond, choosing instead to rush into the same room that Quinn had rushed in the first time she had seen people be slusheed in the halls. This time, there were other people in it, and Santana and Quinn stopped to peer into the glass on the door.

Some creepy-looking guy was playing the piano, and a cute loser was apperently trying to sing. Something was wrong though, and the creepy man kept touching the loser.

They left, giggling under their breath.

"How weird was that?" Santana asked Quinn in a superior voice.

Grateful that they weren't talking about Puck anymore, Quinn responded. "Seriosly weird. Do you think we should report it?"  
Sanata laughed cruelly. "Report it? That was gold!"  
Seeing that Quinn was confused, Santana sighed and elaborated. "The weird-ass choir teacher and his student are getting it on? Everybody needs to know. When it becomes common knowledge, there'll be no more choir teacher. The annoyance of the stupid Glee club? Gone."

"What's wrong with the Glee club?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're new." Santana rolled her eyes dramatically. "Okay, so the Glee club and that granny-toddler Berry are always trying to leech money out of Sue's budget so that they can buy costumes and shit. So far, Sue's kept it contained, but who knows how long until that idiot Figgins gives in and gives them our money? If we destroy the Glee club, we won't even have to worry about the dough they're stealing, and Coach Sylvester will be super happy with us."

Quinn nodded, grinning on the outside, but she was actually uneasy. Would it really be so bad to give the Glee club some of their money? The Cheerios didn't really need tanning bed privledges, or teeth whitening experts, or complementary massages after every game. Sure, it was nice, but not necessary.

The bell rang, and the girls set off towards their classes, in opposite directions. Santana got to go to Spanish and drool over the hot teacher, while Quinn had to go to math and do her best to ignore the droning, monotone voice of her not-hot teacher.

Instead of taking notes or paying attention to the teacher, Quinn was focused on the Glee club. She still felt guilty about accidently slusheeing Berry, and she really thought that somebody should report the teacher for molestation. It wasn't a joke. If she reported him, though, Santana would know, and the pathetically small club would lose their teacher.

She decided to wait, see if anybody else would report him, and go along with Santana's plan for a while.

The bell rang again, and Quinn stepped out of the math room, looking around as she strolled down the hallways. Then stopped.

It's interesting how when your heart breaks, even just a little bit, it's so loud that it seem like everybody should have heard it.  
She stared down the hall, and could see Santana and Puck with their tongues in each other's mouths, not caring who saw.

Quinn turned, and walked back down the way that she had come, the opposite direction from her next class.

* * *

"Quinn!" A voice stopped her in the halls. She turned, taking a deep breath.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Hi Finn."

He caught up to her, and they started walking again.

"I was just wondering…" Finn started to say, then trailed off. He tried again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Quinn was slightly startled, but she had had a feeling that he liked her for a while now.

She really didn't know what to say. Finn was sweet, but she wasn't interested in him in the slightest. However, he liked her, and he was nice. He didn't have his face attached to somebody elses.

Quinn smiled brightly. "Of course!"  
Finn smiled too, a dopey grin. "Cool. Do you want to go out for frozen yogurt after the game on Friday?"

"I'd love to. Can you drive me?"  
"Sure."

They reached her class, after a long journey of back hallways and long-cuts that she was grateful Finn didn't question.

On impulse, Quinn leaned up and kissed Finn's cheek before stepping into her classroom right before the bell.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinn! Come in here!" Puck shouted from his bedroom. They were the only ones in the house for now, Nans had gone to the grocery store and would be gone for a few hours, and Sarah was sleeping over at a friends house.

She walked in, making sure to go slowly, just to annoy him.

"What?"  
"Come look at this!" He pointed at his computer screen.

She walked over to where he was sprawled across his bed, computer on his lap, and complyed.

"What is that?" She asked, disgusted.

"That is a swarm of africanized bees terrorizing a small town in Africa. But that's not what I'm talking about." He pointed again, at the top-right hand point on the browser. "That's you, isn't it?"

A picture of Quinn from the 8th grade was on the screen her triple chin and chubby cheeks and bent nose glaring at her. Underneath the picture was the words 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?"

She nodded unhappily.

"You've changed a lot." Puck was apperently out of his badass element. "At least we know that nobody's seen that girl. Kind of unfortunate, though. She's really too pretty a girl to go missing."  
Quinn closed her eyes and turned her head away from the computer.

"That's probably the last picture the have of me." She ignored Puck's comments, unable to handle them in an acceptable way.  
She stepped out and went to her own room again, throwing away the salad she had been eating as she did her homework. It was a chicken salad; too many calories.

"Did you get a nose job?" Puck asked her. He had followed her, and sat on her bed.

She chuckled without humor. "Yeah. The epitome of self hatred, two years ago. My dad got a new job, so I asked him if I could." She covered the bottom of her face, up to her plastic nose, with her hands. "I still can't believe he said yes."

Puck was silent for what felt like hours. Finally, he spoke. "You need alchohol."  
She laughed again, this one with actual feeling. "I've never drank before."  
"Never?" Puck was incredulous.

"Never."  
"We need to fix that. Dramatically." He set off, and Quinn moved to lie on her bed, leaning against a wall. There was a crashing sound from downstairs, then a string of curses.

He returned triumphant, with a six-pack of wine coolers in each hand.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She teased, reaching for one.

He gave her a pack, and flopped down next to her on the bed, making the matress dip.

"Absolutely." He grinned, opened one up for each of them, and tapped hers with his own bottle.

She took it, and chugged. Then promptly coughed. "That tastes like shit!"  
He laughed. "It's all Nans had. I'll have to replace it later."  
Quinn took another drink, and found the taste to be better if not chugged. It was gone in about a minute, and she grabbed another.

"Don't drink too much. You have practice tomorrow." He warned, not stopping her.

After three bottles, she was feeling pretty buzzed. The picture was long gone from her mind, and all she could focus on was the feel of Puck next to her.

Leaning into him, she hummed some song, the name of which had escaped her inebrated mind.

His arm wrapped around her, and she sighed happily, closing her eyes.

Her eyes flew back open when Puck took her chin in his hand, hooking two fingers under it and pulling her towards him. He kissed her, and she was struck by déjà vu.

She kissed him back eagerly, then moved some, straddling his lap. He groaned, and his hands dug into the small of her back.

Quinn moved her own hands, slipping one over his head to rest on the back on his neck, and the other slid inbetween them, running along his chest and flicking the rumored nipple ring.

He growled, and one of his hands ended up on her neck, supporting her head as he rolled over her. They were now lying on the bed, heads by the footboard. Puck in between her legs, and she rolled her hips against him. Quinn whimpered at the contact, and Puck moved his lips to her neck, ravishing the skin.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, her alarm clock blaring, she didn't remember much. She looked down, and swallowed a scream. Then she remembered. So did Puck, apperently, because he looked at her, his previously happy face horrified.

She swallowed. "Did we…?"

He nodded.

"Did we use…?"  
He shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn

Quinn waited, not breathing, as the timer on the counter buzzed. Finally taking a deep breath, she turned around and looked at the tests. Two lines. Positive. Plus.

She was pregnant.

Breaking down, she leaned against the bathroom wall, hiccuping and sobbing as she stared at the tests.

* * *

Finn

"Hey, Mom." He called from the living room.

"What?" She stepped out of the kitchen, a frozen pizza in her hands

"You know that friend of yours, Hally or something?"

His mom rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. What about her?"

"Do you think she'd let me and Quinn use her hot tub?"

* * *

Puck

"Watch it, neanderthal!" A kid with impeccable hair glared at him when he accidently knocked into him.

Glaring back and already in a horrible mood, he made a split second decision. Puck grabbed the kid and tossed him into the full dumpster that was placed conveniently nearby and open.

* * *

Rachel

She ran quickly on her elipticle, headphones blaring Barbara.

Thank goodness she had reported Sandy Ryerson. Nothing against gays, with her two dads it was impossible to be homophobic, but a teacher should not be having relations with a student. They should especially not favor said student and give him the solo that she deserves.

* * *

Schuester

He lied in bed next to his pleasently sleeping wife, staring at the ceiling. Will needed a name for the Glee club he would start directing next week.

He bolted upright, sitting strait up.

"The New Directions!" He said, pleased with himself.

"Shut up." His wife groaned, and he laid back down, quietly, but happy with his decision.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dudley

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. Dudley stepped into her husband's study.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to be found." She said hesitatly a tear sliding down her cheek.

"That doesn't matter." He glimpsed at the picture frame on his desk, containing his favorite picture of his little girl; before he had said that she could get a nose job, before she had gone on that crazy diet. It was the picture that they had chosen to put out on the web, hoping that when she saw it, she would come home. "She's our little girl. I'm never going to stop trying to find her."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Runaways! The way that it's set up, the first season takes place directly after this. I'm actually really pleased with how this story came out. It was my first multi-chapter fanfic, and I think it went really well. Let me know what you think! Please! I'm curious about how the readers see it and if you liked the ending, or the story in full. You can read my other stories, Visible and Something Better. I'm still in the process of writing them, but they both have Quinn and Puck in them. Something Better might be a Quick or a Puckleberry, I haven't decided yet. (Leaning towards Quick). Thank you for reading, and those of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed, thank you! **


End file.
